


Just One Man

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag piece for "City on the Edge of Forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Man

He could still see her. He couldn't remember the street they'd been on, but the sound and sight of that accident was one no amount of time could block from his mind.

Spock, damn his logic, had explained why it had to be.

Jim had shared a drink in silence, with a mumbled comment about destiny, and choices as he left.

Leonard knew deep within himself it was still a failure. Even knowing that her life would have meant so many deaths, it cut Leonard's soul.

Even if he was just one man in the cosmic scheme of it all.


End file.
